Le prisonnier de l'ombre
by soukimi
Summary: Zack Fair est enfermé pour avoir commi viole, meurtre vol et êtres complice avec le diable. Mais que ce passe t-il quand son gardien est un jolie blond apeuré? Retrouvera-t-il sa liberté? Rien ne m'appartient à part Vanille et je ne gagne rien.
1. Chapter 1

Une nouvelle histoire avec Zack et Cloud vu que personne n'as fais ma demande en en écrivan mais c'est pas grâve je vous adores comme même.

Si quelqu'un à des trucs à me propose qu'il hésite pas!

* * *

_**-Zack Fair, pour avoir commis tout ces crimes et avoir fait alliance avec le diable, vous êtes condamné à la prison pour l'éternité. Quelque chose à dire pour votre défense ?**, le prisonnier sourit._

_**-Rien pour ma défense, mais, j'aimerais que mes gardien soient de jolie filles. Pourquoi votre fille ?**_

_**-Emmenez-le !**, et des garde emmenèrent Zack dans l'une des prison les plus profonde avec comme gardien,une fille nommé Vanille Strife._

* * *

**-Cloud Strife, votre mère étant morte, vous devenez le dernier descendant de Vanille Strife celle qui a gardé le démon il y a cinq cent ans donc cette tache vous reviens étant donner vos dix-huit ans. Nous sommes censé lui mettre les filles de votre famille, mais tant pis. Nous vous emmenons demain.**, Cloud faillit s'effondrer à cet ordre. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas le choix. Il partit se coucher avec l'idée que ce ne soit qu'un cauchemar, mais il savait que c'était la dur réalité.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il était devant la cage du prisonnier. C'était assez grand, des têtes de partout et quelque bruit venant de on ne sais pas ou. Il avait des armes et de la nourriture sur le côté. Il s'approcha de la cellule ou des bruits e carnivore se faisait entendre et une respiration assez forte. Cloud put voir quelque pièce d'or au fond donc une légère silhouette il fit un bruit épouvantable quand il se cassa la figure de peur et qu'il tomba sur une statue qui se cassa. La silhouette s'approcha et Cloud voulut s'enfuir, mais il ne pouvait pas. L'homme s'arrêta quand Cloud prit une dague, celle qu'avait eu Vanille et qui lui avait était donner par sa mère avant qu'elle ne meurt.

**-N'approcher, sinon, je...**

**-Cette dague, ou l'as tu eu ?**, Cloud frissonna à sa voix.

**-Elle a été transmise dans ma famille de génération en génération.**

**-Vanille, tu es un Strife, sa fait longtemps que j'en ai pas eu, ou es Vanille ?**

**-Morte, il y a cinq cent ans.**, l'autre rigola.

**-Et dire que je lui avais proposer l'immortalité. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas rencontrer ta mère ?**

**-Morte avant ces dix huit ans.**

**-Ta grand mère.**

**-Morte avant ces dix-huit ans.**

**-Tous la même. Tu as donc grandi seul et cette tache ne doit pas être bien appréciable, libère moi.**, Cloud s'écarta encore plus jusqu'à la porte qui se ferma pile devant lui. Il la tira mais elle ne s'ouvra pas.

**-Laissez-moi sortir !**, cria t-il de peur que Zack s'approche trop de lui.

**-Du calme Cloud**., il se retourna à son nom.

**-Comment savez-vous mon nom ?**, il prit la première chose qu'il avait sous la main, un bout de bois. Il chercha son couteau, mais ne le trouva pas.

**-C'est cela que tu cherche ?**, il leva la tête, Zack avait son couteau.

**-Rendez-le moi, c'est un cadeau !**

**-Je veut bien te le rendre, mais si tu ne viens pas le pendre je ne peut pas. Tu vois, je suis le genre de personne qui n'aime pas lançais des objet, soigneux si tu préfère.**, Cloud fit quelque pas hésitant.**, Viens, n'ai pas peur.**, Cloud arriva à l'hauteur de Zack est tendu sa main, même prés, il ne pouvait pas voir son visage. Il tendit le bras et ce fut arracher la main et coller au barreau de la cage.

**-Au secours, quelqu'un m'entends ?**, se mit-il à crier de peur de se faire couper la main.

**-Tais-toi, ou tu le regretteras !**, Cloud se tut direct, il ne voulait rien regrettait. Plus tard il put sortir sa main, avec le poignard.

**-Merci.**

**-C'est rien, emmène-moi de quoi manger, j'ai la dalle.**

**-De suite !**, Cloud partit et prit le sac de nourriture ou il sortit un sandwich qu'il donna à Zack. Cloud ne mangea pas tout de suite.

**-Tu fais quoi, gamin ?**

**-Je pris Gaïa pour qu'elle me protège.**

**-Te protéger de quoi ? De moi ? De la malédiction de Vanille ?**

**-Qu'elle malédiction ?**, Clous se leva et recula.

**-Laisse, tu es déjà damné.**, Cloud s'écarta et prit son fusil.

**-De quoi parlé vous ? Qu'est-ce que sa signifie ?**

**-Tu as touché un démon, et tu l'as même nourrit, Gaïa ne voudra plus de toi. Tu es condamné à l'exile**., il s'en souvient, on lui avait appris à n'avoir aucun contact à un démon.

**-Que puis-je faire ?**

**-Me tuer, et attendre la mort pour voir. Mais tu ne peut pas me tuer.**

**-Pourquoi cela ?**

**-Sais tu ce que c'est de tuer un démon, un vrai ?**

**-Euh, non.**

**-Sa ne se peux pas, mais il y a une solution.**

**-Laquelle ?**

**-Libère-moi.**

**« **_Le libéré et le savoir libre, par ma faute, je saurais fichu, je suis fichu. », _pensa t-il.

**_-_Puis, je te garantie que tu seras en sécurité.**, dit Zack.

**-Je ne vous crois pas !**

**-Oh, il a pas confiance au monsieur ? **

**-Je...**

**-Réfléchis, c'est sa qui faut, tu as tout ton temps, ou presque. La nuit porte conseil **!, puis il se recule dans l'obscurité de sa cage, le nuit sera longue pour Cloud.

* * *

J'ai appelé la fille Vanille car c'est le nom de mon chien qui rêvé pendant que j'écrivais l'histoire.

Enfin, j'espère que cette nouvelle fics vous plait pour l'instant( le nom est moins nul que celui des ancienne).


	2. Chapter 2

Pour les fautes d'orthographe, je tiens vraiment m'excuser surtout à Lunargaden, mais j'ai beau me relire je ne les trouve pas et j'espère, que le texte ne devient donc pas moins bien que sa. C'est pour sa que j'ai eu la chance d'avoir de l'aide dans mon autres fiction( c'est pour sa qu'elle est moins rapide est plus lisible!).

Je m'excuse aussi si a a.n'onyme et à tout les autres si vous avez l'impression que je vous néglige( même si je ne comprends pas trop le terme et que je serais ravi que l'on m'explique ce que sa veut dire, pas ma faute je suis qu'en cinquième).

* * *

Libérer celui qui avait créer l'apocalypse il y cinq cent ans pour ne pas souffrir...Qu'arrivera t-il aux autres si je le fais ? Va t-il encore une fois tout détruire ? Toutes ces questions se baladait dans a tête de Cloud.

**-Alors Cloud, j'attends.**, Zack sortit ses deux bras des barreau pour attraper Cloud qui était contre les barreau.

**-Que faites-vous ?**, demanda Cloud en ne pouvant plus bouger à cause des bras de Zack.

**-Je te garde au près de moi, qui a t-il de mal à vouloir garder son gardien ?**

**-Le mal est que vous n'êtes pas un prisonnier comme les autres alors lâchez-moi !**

**-Ou bien pas, au moins tu n'as pas froid !**, Cloud ne dit plus rien préférant réfléchir.**, Dehors il neige.**, Cloud se retourna à sa voie, que voulez t-il ?**, Tu veut pas ouvrir la porte, je te lâche, tu l'ouvre et tu reviens.**

**-Je veut bien que vous me lâchez, ouvrir la porte mais je ne reviendrais pas !**

**-Oh, c'est au moins sa.**, Zack le lâcha et il partit ouvrir la porte qui ne s'ouvrit pas.

**-Pourquoi ne s'ouvre t-elle pas ?**, demanda Cloud en tirant de toute ses force et Zack rigola.**, Qui a t-il ?**, demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant.

**-Je suis prisonnier dans une cage garder par un gardien qui est prisonnier dans une salle garder par je ne sais quoi ! Qu'elle ironie, j'ai juste besoin de ton aide pour sortir de cette prison et je pourrais nous emmener ou on veut.**

**-Ah oui, et vous allez m'abandonner en plein désert ?**

**-Non, dans un troupeau de chocobo, tu y sera traité comme un des leurs.**

**-Très drôle !**

**-Je sais, je suis un très bon comédien !**

**-Comment êtes vous devenu un démon, et comment vous vous êtes fais attraper ?**

**-L'histoire d'un démon t'intéresse t-elle ?**

**-Non, juste comme sa. J'aurais aimé la voir la neige moi.**, dit-il en se collant au barreau et descendants pour se mettre comme un enfant triste**., Ici, la neige est très rare, on en vois jamais.**

**-Oh, je vois, tu es née ici ?**

**-Non, à Nibelheim.**

**-C'est un village magnifique.**

**-Oui, et vous ?**

**-Moi, à Gongaga !**, il en avais l'air fier.

**-Votre proposition, j'aimerais avoir un peu de temps pour y réfléchir.**

**-Sache, que j'étais déjà patienté cinq cent ans ici, c'est très longs alors ma patience à sacrément diminuer, fais-vite !**, et il retourna dans l'ombre.

**-Qu'est qui me prouve, que vous ne tuerais personne ?**

**-Tu es la.**

**-Promis ?**

**-Promis !**

**-Dans se cas j'accepte.**, Cloud rentra les clé dans le porte et l'ouvris. Il se recula de peur de se faire enlever ou autres chose. Des pas résonnèrent à l'intérieur de plus en plus rapide jusqu'à soulever le poids de Cloud et sortirent de la pièce**., Arrêtez !**, cria Cloud et Zack le posa au pied d'un rocher le regardant de façons interrogatif, le blond était essoufflé**., Je ne vois...presque plus...la prison !**, dit le blond à moitié essoufflé.

**-Normale, on est loin.**, dit Zack comme si sa c'était la chose la plus logique au monde.

**-Mais on est parti il y a deux minute.**

**-Je suis très rapide, on repars ou tu veut attendre qu'il découvre qu'on s'est enfui et voir leur réaction ?**

**-Partons.**, Zack mit Cloud sur son dos et ils repartirent.

_« Et si je m'étais trompé, si je n'étais pas en sécurité. C'est comme même la personne qui à tué tellement de gens, mais c'était il y a très longtemps. »_ pensa Cloud._« Il pourrait se décider à me tuer dés qu'il trouverais quelqu'un de plus beau ou...pourquoi me garde t-il de toute façon ? Il attends quelque chose en particulier ? Si oui, qu'est que c'est. »_

**-Un problème Cloud ?**, demanda Zack se qui eu le don de réveiller Cloud.

**-Je...peut-on retourner dans la prison ? J'ai peur d'avoir des ennuis.**, Zack se stoppa net et lâcha Cloud.

**-Comment ?**

**-Je veut que vous retourner dans...votre prison.**, dit Cloud peut confiant.

**-Oh, il fallait y réfléchir avant, c'est trop tard, alors ou tu décide d'informer tout le monde que je me suis enfui mais tu risque t'y passer aussi, ou tu viens avec moi et ne fais aucune allusion à ce qui viens de se passer. Alors ?**, Cloud leva la tête terrifié du regard que lui lancé Zack.

**-Je...veut venir...avec vous.**, dit-il et Zack le pris comme un sac.

**-On y va !**, il partit à toute vitesse.

«_ Eh bah voilà, suis-je donc devenu le prisonnier ? Son prisonnier ? Mais pour l'instant, je n'ai aucune véritable raison de me plaindre. Je ne sais ou il va m'emmener mais je n'ai pas le choix. »_

**-On est bientôt arriver, là ou tout va commencer, pour moi, pour toi, pour nous...et sans doute pour bien d'autre.**

**-Et sans doute, sa va êtres la fin pour d'autre...**

**-Je ne sais pas, mais, nul ne me remettras là-bas ! Nul ne dois se mettre sur mon chemin !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Incarndu91 **: Je ne vais pas dire que j'aime vraiment rendre Zack méchant, mais j'adore le fais qu'il y est quelqu'un d'un peu méchant et sadique. J'ai aussi une histoire avec Cloud méchant et Zack en dessus, et bah elle est...bizarre. Je peut la mettre mais...vraiment bizarre.

**a.n'onyme: **Ah, j'avais mal compris, je penser que tu parlais des gens qui regarder la fiction. Ce n'est pas que je néglige l'autre mais jusque dans l'autre je reçois de l'aide aux niveau de la correction, ce qui explique le moins de faute. Mais pas dans celle-ci alors c'est normale qu'elle soit plus rapide et qu'il y ai plus de faute et moins de mots compliqué, fin voilà le genre de mots qui se prononce pas pareil et tout. Sinon oui pour le moment il est hétéro et j'aime bien le fais qu'il soit naïf( un peu beaucoup bête)

**Lunagarden **: Oui tu ma bien aider pour la description et encore merci pour tes conseil !

Sinon j'ai mis un passage de légende urbaine dedans...un peu gore sur les bords mais trop alors j'ai changé le rated mais je suis pas sûr. Y'a une étoile à partir de la ou sa commence et se fini les passage genre...dessus. Je l'explique à la fin.

* * *

Cloud était assieds au pied d'un arbre, Zack était parti pour regarder quelque chose et l'avait laissé là. Bien sûr, il pouvait s'enfuir si l'envie lui en prenait, mais...on le retrouvera vite et le tuera. Il préféra donc attendre Zack sous cet arbre...même si il n'était pas sûr qu'il allait revenir, peut-êtres était-il parti en l'abandonnant. Plus tard, des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Cloud se releva les sens en alerte.

**-Zack, dîtes-moi que c'est...**, il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'on lui sauta dessus en l'immobilisant.**, Qui êtes-vous ?**, dit-il en se débattant de toute ses force.

**-Arrête de bouger !**, il se rapprocha de son oreille et lui murmura.,** Je sais ce que tu as fais.**

**-De quoi parlez vous ?**, demanda Cloud en se débattant de plus.

**-Du prisonnier, tu la libérer, tu seras certainement puni pour tes actes.**, Cloud ne bougea plus se stoppant.

**-Je...je ne voulais pas...rester enfermé toute ma vie à le garder.**

**-Oh, maintenant, tu vas êtres enfermé toute ta vie, mais c'est toi qui vas êtres garder**., l'homme le poussa jusqu'à une voiture.**, Rentres !**, Cloud s'exécuta et se mit dans le coffre.**, Maintenant, tu bouge pas jusqu'à destination!**, l'homme ferma le coffre et démarra la voiture.**, T'inquiète ma jolie ! Je ferais en sorte d'êtres ton gardien !**, et il rigola, aux bout d'un moment quelque chose percuta la voiture, ou la voiture percuta quelqu'un. L'homme cria et des grincements se firent entendre. Après la voiture redémarra et les grincement se transformèrent en craquement et plus rien. L'homme ressortit et rouvris la porte du coffre. C'était Zack, derrière lui, le décor était sombre et *l'homme qui l'avais capturé était suspendu à la branche par le coup brisé.*

**-Heureusement que je suis là, fais gaffe la prochaine fois.**, dit Zack d'un ton sérieux *en décrochant le demi-pendu.*

**-*C'est...cette vielle légende urbaine, vous l'utilisez avant...avec des couple*.**

**-C'est mignon non ?**, dit Zack en le jetant dans un fossé.

**-Non, c'est tout à fais dégueulasse ! Et si des enfants passe ?**

**-J'aurais peut-êtres du te laisser êtres capturé ?**

**-Le fais fuir aurais suffi !**

**-Mais sa fais lâche, viens !**, Cloud le suivit avec de la peine, Zack étant beaucoup plus rapide.

**-Ou vas-t-on ?**

**-Pas loin, il y a une ville.**, Zack lui pris la main pour êtres plus rapide.

**-Vous me faites mal !**

**-T'avais qu'à pas êtres lents !**

**-Désolé, mais j'ai vraiment envie de dormir.**, Zack s'arrêta et soupira. Il s'accroupit un peu.

**-Monte...**, Cloud sourit et monta sur son dos, posant sa tête dans le creux de son cou et en s'endormant vite. Il continua sa route pour s'arrêter dans un bar ou il demanda une chambre. Il posa Cloud sur le lit et ressortit pour satisfaire ses envie d'assassin. Dés qu'il sortit il tua déjà une femme enceinte qui lui avait demandé une direction, un groupe d'homme ivre et un enfant qui le ''narguer'' avec sa sucette. Quand il rentra Cloud l'attendait., Quoi encore ?

**-Une femme à crié.**

**-Et ?**

**-Elle s'est fais attaquer, un enfant et un groupe d'homme aussi !**

**-Et ?**

**-Vous les avez tuez !**, cria Cloud.

**-Discret, et alors ?**

**-Ils ne vous ont rien fais !**

**-Si, la femme enceinte...**

**-En plus vous avez tué une femme enceinte ?**

**-M'avez demandé ou ce trouver l'église, le groupe était bourré et l'enfant sucer trop lentement sa sucette faisant penser qu'il narguer tout le monde !**

**-Mais...**

**-La ferme Cloud, suis-je bien clair ? Ou alors tu seras le prochain sur la liste !**

**-D'accord je me tais...**, dit-il vaincu et sur un ton nettement plus doux.

**-Je préfère, retourne te coucher.,** sans dire un mot de plus Cloud se glissa sous les couverture., **Demain on iras trouver des vêtements, j'en ai marre de cela. Quand à toi.**, dit-il en regardant Cloud pleurer.**, Ne bouge pas et attends moi.**, et il ressortit pour tuer d'autres gens. Il rentra beaucoup plus tard, Cloud dormait déjà. Il le réveilla.

**-Zack ?**

**-Réveil-toi, on a plus beaucoup de temps.**, Cloud se leva.

**-Vous voulez aller ou ? Pourquoi on doit partir ?**, Cloud arrêta ses question quand il vit le regard de Zack et le suivis.

**-On se change et on pars.**, dit Zack en sortant du bar.

**-C'est-il passer quelque chose de grave ?**, demanda Cloud en entra dans un magasin de vêtements.

**-Un enfant m'a vu tué quelqu'un et il à réussi à s'enfuir.**

**-Mais, ce n'est qu'un enfant, croyez-moi je suis un humain et j'ai eu leurs âges...**

**-Sa m'étonne sa...**

**-Merci, sa fais plaisir, enfin bref, ils ont peur quand ils voient quelque chose comme sa, bien trop pour dire quoi que se soit.**

**-En as tu une preuve ?**

**-Je vous l'ai dit j'ai eu leurs âges.**

**-Oui, mais c'était pas la même époque à ce moment là, nettement sécurisé et tout...les trucs !**

**-Oui mais...**

**-J'en ai vraiment marre de tes commentaire, alors ferme-la ! Plus aucun truc comme sa !**

**-Dois-je vous rappelez qu'il y a un jours vous étiez toujours prisonnier et que si je ne serez pas venu vous y seriez toujours !**

**-Non tu ne dois pas me le rappeler, et puis, t'avais cas pas me libérer, maintenant c'est moi le plus forts, c'est moi qui est le plus de pouvoirs, alors u te le ferme comme ce que tu m'avais dit quand j'étais enfermé.**, Cloud ne dit plus rien, ils se changèrent, sans rien payer ce qu'ils avaient pris, et partirent dans une nouvelle ville.

* * *

Sinon, j'aimerais avoir votre avis pour une idée qui m'ai venue en tête, je penser rajouter quelqu'un, un perso inventé dans le prochain chapitre, j'ai un penchant pour une petite fille, pour changer un peu, qui resterais avec eux et tout...dur d'expliquer, bref, un Moe si vous préférer. Si vous êtes d'accord dîtes le moi, j'ai déjà des idée de nom mais vous pouvez comme même m'en proposer.

*C'est une légende urbaine( si vous êtes fragile évitez) ou un couple se ballder en forêt et il y avais plus d'escence, alors l'homme sortit pour allez en chercher, la station escence était loin et la femme l'attendit dans la voiture( c'est déjà sacrément con, ils auraient pu y aller ensemble, vous trouvez pas?)Plus tard la femme entendit des grincement, elle avança la voiture avec le peu d'escence qu'il y avais et...craque. Le cou de l'homme était enfaite bloqué entre deux branche et ce qui faisait le bruit était ses chausure, la femme sortit et fut épouventer, puis un truc sortit du buisson et...à pus de madame. Y'a une autres version, si vous voulez dîtes le moi et je vous la raconte dans le prochain chapitres.


	4. Chapter 4

Inacarndu91 :On est deux a aimer Zack qui joue les rudes ! Ton choix était pas mal aussi ! Mais avec des femmes, j'ai encore plus la peur de faire une conneries ! C'est pour ça que j'ai mis aucun des deux.

Lunagarden : C'est si glauque que sa ? Si Zack pense à d'autre chose que tuer, comme...faire mal ! Cloud et de toute façon jamais très aidé alors, perdons pas les bonnes habitudes.

a.n'onyme : Merci pour tes vidéo ! Elles étaient super ! Même si elles m'ont un peu embrouiller l'esprit ! Si tu veux je connais un truc comme sa...la chaîne d'hugo délire Outlast, le tout simple (l'autre est bien aussi), mais il y a beaucoup de détails, et un truc particulièrement dégueulasse se passe. Je vais pas faire te Spoiler ! Oui je me suis bien amusé !

* * *

Pour le oc Moe pas j'y est renoncé, j'ai regardé tellement de vidéo que sa m'a donné trop d'idée alors je vais en créer une fic séparé !

Cloud et Zack marchaient pour s'écarter du village dans lequel ils avaient passé une nuit. Nuit, d'ailleurs , très séparée l'un pour l'autre ! Zack avait déjà toujours son envie de tuer n'importe qui pour n'importe quoi et Cloud était toujours dans les vapes. Ce qui énervait beaucoup le noiraud qui le trouvait beaucoup trop lent.

**-Tu vas te dépêcher ?!**, cria Zack.

**-Mais je suis pas réveillé tant que j'ai rien dans le ventre !**, dit Cloud en accélérant.

**-Pas possible...**, dit Zack désespéré.

**-Désolé...**, dit Cloud honteux en baisant le tête.

**-Oui tu peux l'être ! Il manque plus qu'à trouver un endroit où manger.**, dit Zack en prenant le bras de Cloud pour le tirer.

**-Vous me faites mal ! Lâchez-moi espèce...**, il se prit le regard noir de Zack.

**-Espèce de quoi ? Tu es parti, fini-moi ta phrase. **

**-Euh...désolé...**

**-Et à part ça ? Tu peux dire quoi ?**

**-Je...des choses...**

**-Ouais.**

**-La prochaine fois, il vaudrait prendre des vestes ! J'ai froid moi !**, dit Cloud.

**-Viens contre moi, je te réchaufferais !**, dit Zack en mettant sa main sur la hanche de Cloud qui frissonna et rougi fortement.

**-Pas les pattes ! Espèce de pervers assoiffé !**, dit Cloud en repoussant sa main comme si elle était brûlante. Ce qui fit rire Zack.

**-Haha ! Toi, je vais te garder longtemps !**

**-Bah si vous voulez me garder, évitez de tuer !**

**-Je pense pouvoir te garder et tuer en même temps, Ça n'est pas un problème !**

**-J'ai vraiment faim. Il n'y a rien à proximité ?**, Zack garda le bras de Cloud d'une main et enroula son autre bras autour des hanches de Cloud qui mis ces mains dessus.

**-N'y pense pas !**, Cloud enleva directement sa main en voyant le regard de Zack.

**-D'a...d'accord !**, dit Cloud comme s'il parler à son idole.

**-Bref, si mes souvenirs sont bons, il y a un restaurant pas loin.**, Zack se mit à courir à la vitesse vampirique traînant Cloud avec lui. Un fois arrivé le pauvre Cloud était essoufflé.**, Comment tu peux être essoufflé alors que t'as à peine touché le sol ?**

**-Justement, on a été super rapide, j'ai pas touché le sol et je voyais pas où on allait avec la vitesse, j'ai eu trop peur !**

**-Ah, viens !**, Zack prit le bras de Cloud pour le relever.

**-Vous pouvez moins serré ? Vous me faites mal !**

**-Tu pourrais moins parler ?**

**-Ou...oui.**

**-Voilà comment je vous aime ! **

**-D'acc...d'accord., il rentrèrent dans le fast-food.**

**-C'était pas comme ça avant.**

**-Vous voulez dire il y cinq cent ans ?**

**-Ouais...c'était...**

**-Organisé et calme.**

**-C'est ça ! **

**-Les fast-food n'existaient pas il y a cinq cent ans, c'est bon à savoir.**, ils mangèrent quelque chose et avant de partir un homme entra en gueulant sur sa petite amie qui ne voulait pas se laisser faire. La fille s'installa à une place et l'homme alla au toilette.

**-Cloud, va dehors on se rejoins, je dois aller aux toilettes.**

**-Ah ça non !**, dit Cloud en prenant le bras de Zack pour le tirer mais celui ci ne bougea pas.

**-Et pourquoi ça ?**

**-Dans les films, les tueurs aiment tuer dans les toilettes ! Et vous êtes un tueur !,** Zack se leva poussa Cloud à terre et alla au toilette.,** Oh mon dieu, que va-t-il faire ?**, Cloud le suivit pour découvrir un homme tué par terre.**, Mais...encore ?**, dit Cloud terrifié.

_-Il faisait trop de bruit._

_-Mais..._, Zack sortit suivit de Cloud. Il donna la carte de crédit de l'homme à sa petite amie qui courut direct pour s'acheter des vêtements sans faire plus attention à son petit ami., Je vous en supplie arrêter !, dit Cloud en pleurant et en s'accrochant au bras de Zack qui ne le regarder même pas.

**-Arrêter quoi ?**, demanda Zack complètement indifférent à la situation.

**-Tout ça ! Ces meurtres ! Arrêtez ! **

**-Mais ça me plais moi ! J'aime ça ! Puis, je suis un démon !**

**-Oui mais, s'il vous plaît ! Ne tuez que quand c'est important.**

**-Je vais y réfléchir.**

**-C'est vrai ?, **dit Cloud heureux de sa performance.

**-Non.**

**-Ah...**

**-Ouais. Je vais faire une pause derrière ce magasin, fait le tour et si tu vois un truc qui te plait préviens-moi.**

**-Hum...oui.**, Zack partit derrière un grand bâtiments et Cloud se retrouva seul. Il décida d'aller faire un tour, sans s'éloigner trop de Zack. Il visita certains magasins, parla à des gens et plein d'autres trucs normaux. Jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de rejoindre Zack. Il passa par un petit passage où un groupe l'attendait, et l'encercla.

**-Salut blondinet, t'es toute seule.**, lui demanda le plus impressionnant.

**-Euh, non, on m'attend.**, dit Cloud en essayant de passer mais on le repoussa.

**-Oh, un rendez-vous ? Tu nous trouves pas assez beaux pour toi ?**

**-Si mais...**

**-Allez viens me voir ! **

**-N...non !**, ceux de derrière l'attrapèrent sans qu'il l'ai vu venir.

**-T'inquiète, le reste et pour Don Cornéo !**, dit l'autre, ils le firent reculer et une voiture s'arrêta au bout.,** Le moyen de transport de madame est avancé !**

**-Attendez, tout à l'heure vous avez dit que j'avais un rendez-vous ?**

**-Oui. Continue.**

**-Eh bah c'est le cas ! Alors lâchez-moi ou je l'appelle !**

**-Fait ma jolie ! Fait !**

**-Vous le regretterez !**

**-Je veux des actes moi ! Pas des paroles !**

**-D'acc...d'accord ! ZACK!**

**-Tu as de la voix, je ne vois personne.**

**-Il va venir !**, un craquement d'os se fit entendre, puis un autres, et un dernier. Ensuite se fut des bruits de pas.

**-Qui, qui est là ?**, une ombre se retrouva derrière lui et il se fit poignarder. Ils étaient tous morts.

**-Zack.**, dit Cloud en souriant.

**-C'est MA jolie ! Compris ?**, dit-il en s'adressant à l'homme à terre.

**-Oui, allons nous-s-en !**

**-Ouais !**, Zack mit Cloud sur son dos et ils repartirent.

* * *

Je pars en vacance alors vous aurez pas de nouvelle de moi pendant environ deux semaine.


	5. Chapter 5

a.n'onyme:Mdr, non, je ne vais pas mettre Cloud et Zack à la place de Seiko et de Naomi ni de mettre Cloud à la place de Mayu écrasé contre un mûr comme ''un insecte éclaté sur un pare-brise '' j'ai d'autres idée de gens pour ça. Et merci pour m'avoir souhaité de bonnes vacances.

Lunagarden : Et oui Cloud est souvent à plaindre et n'est pas des plus chanceux, surtout après ce qui va se passer. Pauvre blondin (je dit ça mais sa m'éclate comme même). Puis merci aussi pour m'avoir souhaité de bonnes vacances.

* * *

**-Zack, je le sens vraiment mal, ça ne finira pas bien du tout !**, dit Cloud en regardant un papier.

**-Et que compte-tu faire alors ? Te rendre ?**, demanda Zack couché contre un arbre avec les bras croisés sous sa tête.

-**Non mais, je ne suis pas comme vous. Au bout d'un moment je vais avoir faim et soif, besoin de repos.**

**-On volera quelques magasins et je te porterais quand tu seras fatigué. **

**-Hu...hum !**

**-Tu vois, tout ira bien !**

**-D'accord.**

**-Je tiens toujours mes promesses. Viens dormir à côtés de moi.**

**-Je tiens pas à l'idée de me faire violer par quiconque !**, Zack rigola et sourit.

**-Tu sais, on risque de passer un bout de temps ensemble.**

**-Malheureusement.**

**-Qui sais, peut-êtres même l'éternité.**

**-J'espère pas.**

**-Mais si tu meurs, je serais seul.**

**-Tragique.**

**-Puis j'ai été seul tout ma vie !**

**-Et ?**

**-Accepterais-tu l'immortalité ?**

**-Sacré truc.**

**-Si te plaît, tu auras un peu mal le premier mois, mais ça passera.**

**-Quel genre de douleur ?**

**-Celle que tu as l'impression que le seul moyens de t'en sortir serait la mort.**

**-Je...**

**-Pas maintenant, plus tard.**

**-Je, j'ai vraiment besoin d'y réfléchir.**

**-Tu es moins froid là.**

**-Juste que, je me rendais pas compte que vous aviez autant souffert.**

**-Juste un dernière chose.**

**-Hum.**

**-Embrasse-moi.**

**-Quoi ?!**

**-Juste un petit bisous !**

**-Sachez que même s'il est petit, ça resteras mon premier !**

**-Aller !**, Zack se leva et approcha Cloud qui se mit à paniquer.

**-Non, non, non, non et non !**

**-Juste un !**, Zack arriva à la hauteur de Cloud qui lui mit un gros coup de poing et qui fit tomber Zack à terre.**, Aïe ! Sa fait mal !**

**-Désolé ! Pas trop mal ?, **dit Cloud en s'agenouillant.

**-Pas trop mal ?! Cloud, tu viens de ma péter le nez !**

**-Désolé ! Mais j'ai eu peur, je me suis mit à paniquer et c'est parti tout seul.**

**-Tu met des droites comme ça ?**

**-Désolé !**, Cloud se mit à pleurer et Zack en profita pour l'embrasser.**, Quoi ?!**

**-Merci pour le bisous !**

**-Je croyais que je vous avais pété le nez et que vous souffriez !**

**-Mais non. **

**-Ça seras le dernier ! Espèce de...**

**-De ?**

**-J'en sais rien ! **

**-Cachons-nous.**, dit Zack en reprenant son sérieux.

**-Pourquoi ?**, demanda Cloud qui se fit tirer par Zack derrière un arbre. Des hommes arrivèrent dans la forêt, des gardes en accrochant des papiers aux arbres.**, Qu'est que c'est ?**

**-Encore des avis de recherche.**

**-Quoi, mais il y en avait déjà plein !**

**-Attends qu'ils soient parti et on y vas.**

**-D'accord.**, ils repartirent une demi-heure plus tard.

**-On va voir**., dit Zack en tirant Cloud de sa cachette. Ils prirent un avis de recherche.

**-Quoi ?!**, dirent les deux en la voyant, les anciennes était des simple photo d'identité mais celle-là était gênant pour les deux. Zack était presque nu tâcher de sang avec des cadavres derrière lui et Cloud était habillé en femme avec des rougeurs sur tout le visage.

**-Je, c'est trop gênant !**, dit Cloud en rougissant.

**-Je suis vraiment beau comme sa, moi, j'aime bien.**, dit Zack en prenant des poses.

**-Pas moi.**

**-Tu es magnifique Cloud !**

**-Moquez-vous, allez-y !**

**-Pourquoi tu t'es habillé en fille aussi.**

**-C'était un pari ! C'est tout, j'ai perdu à un jeu et donc j'ai du me déguiser !**

**-On devrait en prendre des robes et les talons, il te font avoir de belles jambes.**

**-Merci...**, dit Cloud à genou dans son coin en faisant des ronds dans la terre.

**-De rien. Allez viens on repars, je suppose que tu es fatigué.**

**-Oui.**

**-Monte !**

**-Merci.**, Cloud monta sur le dos de Zack qui commença à avancé en marchant.

**-Moi je t'aime bien sur cette photo.**

**-Merci, je suis trop fatigué pour parler avec vous.**

**-Tu me referas un bisous un de ces quatre.**

**-Hum.**

**-Je décide de retenir ta réponse bien au chaud.**

* * *

**-Non, si vous plaît, ayez pitié, ne me tuez pas !**, dit un paysan a genoux devant Zack.

**-Trop tard.**, il lui planta un couteau dans le cœur et le balança sur une pile de personne parfois encore agonisant.

**-Zack...**, l'interpellé se retourna.

**-Hey, Angeal, sa fait un baille !**, dit-il en s'équipant d'une tronçonneuse et se dirigeait vers la dernière personne en vie.

**-Tu joues double jeu.**, Zack fini son boulot.

**-Je vois que je t'ai manqué.**

**-Zack, je dormais pendant ces cinq cent ans.**

**-C'est vrai...comment ça je joue double jeu ?!**

**-Avec Cloud...**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Je sais ce que tu veux.**

**-Et je veux quoi ?**

**-Le briser.**

**-C'est à dire.**

**-Tu essaies d'être gentils avec lui, mais au fond tu le briseras un jour, tu lui donnes de faux espoir le faisant penser qu'il survivra avec toi mais ça ne seras pas le cas ! **

**-Quoi ?! **

**-Zack, tu n'aimes que le sang ! Si tu aimes quelqu'un c'est pour la façon dont tu vas le tuer.**

**-J'ai vraiment aimé quelqu'un à une époque ! Souviens-toi ce que cette personne m'as fait.**

**-Zack, fait attention quand même.**

**-Je sais, je sais !**, Angeal tourna les talons, il ne pouvait rien faire pour son envie de tuer. Pourtant, Zack avait tuer la personne dont il voulait se venger, pourquoi voulait-il continuer alors ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'arrêter ? Pourquoi ? Il n'était pas comme avant, sans cette envie de vengeance, il était toujours plein d'énergie, souriant et prêt à aider. Mais pas avec les humains, quand s'arrêtera donc cette vengeance ?

* * *

Désolé j'ai prit du retard mais avec les vacance je pouvais pas écrire. Sinon, si vous êtes en panne d'inspiration ou autres, je vous conseille le Lot.

Petite cadeau fait maison que j'ai appris dans les truc oasis l'effet papayon SO1 :

llllll() ()

lll(° _ °)

lll-( O )-

lllllll/ \

J'avais envie de vous remercier comme sa, faut pas chercher. Je suppose que vous avez reconnu le (beau) lapin. J'espère que sa vous plaît (contente de moi!) Désolé mais il passait pas normalement, je vous le ferez mieu en review. Faîte pas attention au lllll

Bon, bisous !


	6. Chapter 6

Lunagarden : Franchement, qui n'a jamais imaginé Cloud en fille dans alors qu'il écrivait sur ce couple, il me semble que dans le jeu il se travesti pour entrer avec Don Cornéo. Par contre, pour le chagrin d'amour de Zack, tu dois être devin car j'avais mit aucun indice dessus.

a.n'onyme : L'amour trahi est un mystère pour l'instant. Et oui, Zack est tout à fait fréquentable! Ou pas !;) T'inquiète, personne dans le rôle de Naomie et Seiko que tu as l'air d'aimer, Ventus et Vanita non plus je les mettrais pas, ni même Genesis et Angeal si tu veux. C'est vrai que j'avais pensé à mettre des perso de kh mais, comme tu l'avais remarqué, je change un peu le style des perso (ce qui peut vous paraître désagréable, mais j'ai pas trop le choix) alors avec plusieurs j'ai peur que j'arrive pas à jongler, mais si tu aimerais, je le ferais. Sinon, c'est vrai qu'au début j'avais pensé à Tifa éclaté contre un mur, mais avec l'idée de perso de kh, je vais en éclaté plein je croit ;).

tenebreyami : Et oui, j'ai décidé de changer le comportement de Cloud dans cette fic. C'est vrai qu'il va prendre cher. Pour le fait qu'il l'as prit et le garde, bah tu le comprendra plus tard (et non, je suis pas aussi conne que tout le monde le dit je spoil pas) Bien, que tu sois sur une bonne piste. Sinon, le fait de voir le nom de ma chienne dans une review m'a choqué.

(Je vous l'avez dit, vanille c'est le nom de mon chien, en plus elle est trop conne, elle a vue une mouche entre la fenêtre et le rideau alors elle c'est prit la fenêtre en pleine gueule est la mouche et écrasé entre la fenêtre et le rideau mais elle veut quand même la bouffé alors qu'il y a le rideau et de l'autres côté la fenêtre (la mouche c'est Mayu), elle est trop conne mais elle m'assiste toujours quand j'écris) Bon, je devine que sa vous intéresse ma vie et les conneries de mon chien.

* * *

Il faisait déjà nuit, Zack et Cloud étaient en haut d'un énorme immeuble pour trouver de quoi donner à manger à Cloud et trouver de nouveaux vêtements.

**-Alors ? Il y a un moyen ? J'ai vraiment faim !**, dit Cloud.

**-Ferme-la, tu vas faire rapliquer tout le monde.**

**-Hein ?!**

**-Tais-toi !**, lui ordonna Zack en regardant toute la ville.,** Pour l'instant, je ne vois rien. Il y a un magasin, mais il est pas fermé, on y va ?**

**-Ah non ! On attends qu'il soit fermé ! Faut y aller sans moi.**

**-J'ai l'impression que tu n'est pas comme au début, tu n'arrêtes pas de te plaindre, alors qu'au début tu étais timide.**

**-Parce que vous me rendez-vous ! Tout ce que vous faîtes, c'est trop pour moi, mais si je m'enfuis, je risque d'être torturé ! Tout les gens que vous tuez, leurs cris résonnent en moi, comme si je devais les sauver ! Les protéger de vous, du monst...**, Zack se leva et prit le poignet de Cloud fermement.

**-Fini ta phrase ! Allez !**, dit Zack.

**-Dé...désolé.**

**-Oh, tu redeviens apeuré. Tu as peur quand je suis trop près de toi. Toi aussi, tu peux rendre fou les gens. Tu passes du timide et apeuré au chiant de première pour redevenir apeuré quand la distance est trop courte ! Tu devrais arrêter ce petit jeu Cloud, ou ça finira très mal pour toi, compris? N'oublie pas que je suis un démon et tu n'es qu'un humain, donc...**, dit Zack comme si Cloud allait répondre.

**-Donc, je suis beaucoup plus faible et inférieur...**, dit Cloud en s'avouant vaincu.

**-Je ne veux plus t'entendre te plaindre, ni de ma compagnie, ni de ce qui risque de se passer, ni de mes actes ! Compris ?**

**-Oui.**

**-Je comprends que tu aies peur, mais le fait que tu ne cèsses de te plaindre m'agace. Donc, désormais, ceci ne seras plus un sujet de discussion, compris ?**

**-Oui.**

**-Bien, allez. Le magasin va bientôt fermer. Viens, je vais nous prendre un raccourci.** Cloud s'approcha de Zack tête baissée et Zack lui prit les hanches et sauta dans le vide, il s'accrocha fortement à lui. Une fois en bas, Zack courut au magasin. Une fois arrivé, il était déjà fermé, ils prirent ce don ils avaient besoin et sortirent.** On vas se trouver un endroit douillet, il doit bien y avoir des apparts non habités, non ?**

**-Hum ? Oui, sans doute.**, dit Cloud.

**-Ma leçon de morale t'as fait du bien à ce que je voit.**

**-Espèce de...**, Cloud se tut repensant au discourts qu'on lui avait fait.

**-Bien, c'est bien, viens.**, ils marchèrent dans des rues peu fréquentables.

**-Il y a des gens là-bas, j'ai pas confiance. Allons-nous-en !**, Cloud se retrourna mais Zack lui prit la main.

**-Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit? C'est moi le chef, pas toi.**, il le traîna jusqu'à arriver devant les gens.

**-Hey ? Tu la vends t'as petite amie ?**, demanda l'un d'eux à Zack.

**-Hum ? Ça t'intérresse ? Elle est très chiante, tu sais?**

**-Pas grave.**

**-Non, je ne suis pas à vendre, avancez !**, dit Cloud.

**-Je te la viens pour...10 000, c'est assez bien, mais elle rend les gens fous, son comportement peut changer très vite.**

**-Quoi ?! Vous aviez promi ! Lâchez-moi espèce de démon assoifé de sang !**, dit Cloud en frappant Zack qui ne disait rien.

**-Hum, j'adore, ça marche.**, Zack s'approcha pour prendre l'argent, il reprit Cloud par les hanche et se renvola.

**-Lâchez-moi !**, cria Cloud et ils se posèrent sur un imeuble. Cloud se dirigea vers lui en le bafant., **Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre ! Je pensais que vous ne me feriez jamais une telle chose !**

**-Je ne l'ai pas fait, donc j'ai tenu parole.**, dit Zack en comptant l'argent.

**-Vous rendez-vous compte la peur que j'ai eu ! J'ai cru que j'allais me retrouvez dans les mains de ce pervers.**

**-Ça m'aurait fait des vacances, j'ai vraiment cru que t'allais arrêter de te plaindre, mauvaise carte.**

**-Jamais je ne vous laisserait faire tout ça !**

**-Vraiment ?**

**-Oui ! Jamais je vous laisserais faire de telles choses, vous allez arrêter tout sa ! **

**-Donc tant que tu est avec moi, tu ne te mettras sur mon chemin ? J'avais pourtant dit que personne ne se mettra au travers de mon chemin.**

**-Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire sa, ces pauvres gens, ils ne vous ont rien fait à ce que je sache.**, dit Cloud en colère.

**-Donc, je ne vais rien pouvoir faire, ni tuer, ni voler, ni blesser, ni détruire, rien quand tu seras là. Alors que je suis recherché et que je n'ai donc plus que ça à faire.**

**-Où voulez-vous en venir? Vous ne faîtes que tourner en round.**

**-Tu sais Cloud, tu arrives quand même à tenir tête à plus forts que toi.**

**-C'est bon, dîtes où vous voulez en venir.**

**-Tu sais que je suis plus fort que toi, n'est-ce pas? Que je pourrais te briser le cou d'un seul petit geste.**, un sourire mauvais prit place sur Zack.

**-Oui, arrêter de tourner.**

**-Je ne pourrais rien faire tant que tu es là, mais j'ai promis de te protéger des autres.**

**-Exact, c'est con.**

**-Donc, je vais en finir, marre de jouer au baby-sitter.**

**-Quoi ? Vous avez promi que vous me protégerez !**

**-Des autres, pas de moi. Les petits bisous et tout le reste c'était bien, mais je commence à en avoir marre de toi. J'ai essayé de nous construire une belle histoire mais tu n'as rien écouté.**, dit Zack en s'approchant de Cloud qui se mit à fuir par les escaliers reliant à l'appartement en dessous. Zack risque de le poursuivre longtemps, il ne doit pas mourir à cause des autres, mais de lui, comme ça, il tiendra sa promesse.**,Cours Cloud, ça ne sera que plus intéresant. Je te laisse, je suis le seul qui peut te tuer, allez, plus vite ! **

_« Pourquoi n'ai-je pas fait plus attention à ce que disait Zack, pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas laissé enferm?Bon sang, je suis tellement con! Où puis-je me cacher? Il est plus rapide que moi et me rattrapera sans effors! Que la déesse me protège! »_, pensa Cloud.

* * *

Je sais, c'est pas gentil le fait de couper là. Mais c'était trop tentant et puis sinon j'aurais pas pu m'arrêter.

J'aimerais vous demander quelque chose si sa ne vous dérange pas : Comme je les dit à a.n'onyme, je change souvent d'un chapitre à l'autres le comportement de certain personnage, j'aimerais savoir si c'est vraiment gênant pour vous (je pense, même si j'adore, arrêter de poster si c'est vraiment gênant pour vous pour pas zigouiller plus les fictions que vous aimez à la base et grandir un peu) j'èspère que c'est pas la cas. :'( Quand j'écrit des histoires de zombies ça me le fait pas (je sais, j'adore les histoire zombies 3 c'est trop bien)

Allez, bisous !


	7. Chapter 7

Lunagarden : Merci de m'avoir fait voir les choses sous cet angle, c'est vrai que d'un certain côté c'est ça en plus. Que Cloud passe au timide au super chiant, lol, c'est trop gentil ça ! Contente que ça n'est pas le problème principal pour cet fic et que je pourrais continuer à écrire. Eh oui, qui n'as jamais eu envie de voir le blond vendu comme ça franchement ? Comme un ''sac à patate'' comme tu dis, Mdrrr !

a.n'onyme : Moi aussi j'ai adoré Seiko ! Mon chien c'est pas Mayu, c'est la mouche qu'il a écrasé (quelqu'un savais que le sang des mouches était un peu violet?) Non, j'ai un énorme penchant pour les aziles ! Je sais pas si tu as vu les vidéos que je t'avais parlé, Outlast de hugo délire (je l'adore lui).C'est vrai que Kizami et Kurosaki sont mes préférés en gars, les autres c'est bof, ça ferais un beau couple, si ça t'intéresse je te fait une fic dessus ! Je mettrais Xigbar sur ma liste de gens à exploser, et un de plus ! Tous au même endroit, ça seras plus mignon.

* * *

**-Cloud, montre-toi. Si tu arrêtes de te cacher, je te ferais pas souffrir. A moins que tu préfères être enterré et brûlé vif. Allez, si tu te montres, je te brise le cou et on en parle plus, tu souffrira pas, allez.**, dit Zack en avançant dans une ruelle où Cloud c'était réfugié.**, Cloud, si tu m'obliges à aller jusqu'au bout pour en finir, ça sera pas joli, d'accord ? Montre-toi !**, il continua à avancer en faisant exprès de faire du bruit pour augmenter le stress de Cloud. Je promets de faire comme un humain normal, tant que ça ne m'énerve pas. Il arriva au bout avec un sourire mauvais, il entendit du bruit et se retourna pour voir Cloud courir.** Tu as pas intêret de te laisser choper. Allez, plus vite !**, dit Zack avec son mauvais sourire.

**-Zack...**, le dénommé se retourna pour croiser Angeal.

**-Hey, Angeal, tu veut jouer toi aussi ?**, demanda Zack en souriant.

**-Pourquoi l'as-tu gardé aussi longtemps, si c'était pour ça ?**

**-J'ai le droit d'avoir des petits secrets aussi !**

**-Oui, Zack. A la fin de tout ça, j'aimerais des réponses. On en aimeraient. **

**-A la fin, quand j'aurais tué Cloud ou quand...**

**-J'en sais rien Zack. Quand ta vengeance seras finie et que tes envies de meurtre ne seront plus là.**

**-Je fais ce que je veux. Si je veux continuer à tuer tel est mon choix, pas le tiens, pas le votre !**

**-Zack...**

**-Va-t-en, j'ai quelque chose à finir.**, Angeal s'eclipsa dans les ténèbres. Zack continua sa route en colère. Cloud, sort tout de suite, ma patience à sacrèmement diminué. Il continua sa route en tuant, chaque blond aux yeux bleus sur son passage, même quand ils avaient aucune ressemblance avec Cloud. Cloud, lui continuait à courir, Zack était un démon bien plus fort que lui, il n'y arriverait jamais. Mais, il avait toujours rêvé de mourir dans son village natal. Il n'y arriverait jamais, mais il n'avait pas le choix, il devait le faire. Il sortit de Midgar pour essayer de retourner dans son village natal. Malheuresement, il entendait déjà les bruits de pas de Zack qui réssonnait dans sa tête, il marchait pour l'instant, il devait attendre que Cloud soit épuisé pour lui jallir dessus, ce qui serait sans doute bientôt le cas. Il commençait déjà à fatiguer et Zack commençait à accélérer. Plus l'un rallentissait, plus l'autre accélérait.** Tu fatigues Cloud.**, résonna la voix de Zack dans son esprit. Cloud essaya d'accélérer mais il n'avait plus de force. Il se plaqua contre un arbre en sanglots.

**-N'approchez pas ! N'approchez pas !**, dit-il entre deux sanglots. Il se retrouva vite la tête levée pour regarder Zack.

**-Une dernière demande Cloud ?**, demanda Zack en prenant un couteau.**, Demande-moi une dernière chose et après l'avoir fait, je te tue.**

**-Je...je veux mourir à Nibelheim.**, dit Cloud en ne pouvant plus retenir ses pleurs.

**-Ton village natale, si c'est ta dernière volonté.**, Zack haussa les épaules et rangea le couteau. Il le prit sur son épaule et ils partirent en direction de Nibelheim.

* * *

Une fois qu'ils eurent dépassé le panneau d'entrée avec Nibelheim écrit dessus, Zack posa Cloud.

**-Bien, ici ?**

**-Nnnon, au Mont Nibel.**

**-Je vois, ton dernier choix ?**, dit Zack en le reprenant.

**-Oui...**

**-Bien.**, ils partirent vers la grande montagne, Zack posa Cloud tout en haut.,** Hum...Comment vais-je te tuer ? Après tout, tu m'as donné du sacré fil à retorde pour te chopper.**

_« Dis Zack, tu te souviens notre premier baiser ? Celui que tu m'avais volé. Il étai bien, non? »_, se demanda Cloud en se souvenant et fermant les yeux.

**-Donc, l'idée de te casser le cou n'est peut-être pas la bonne.**

_« Tu es vraiment beau sous l'angle que j'ai. »_

**-De t'enterrer et de te brûler vif, c'est quand même un peu trop.**

_« Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Au début, je le détestais, maintenant, je le trouve beau et je veux un baiser. Est-ce parce que je suis près de la mort? »_

**-La noyade aussi, c'est bien.**

_« Est-ce parce que tu seras la dernière personne que je verrais avant de mourir? »_

**-Ou alors, je te coupe juste un truc et après je te tue sans douleur en plus.**

_« Oui, si je te vois sous un autre angle, c'est sans doute pour ces deux raisons. Te voir réfléchir à ma mort c'est une image morbide, effrayante car c'est la mienne et vraiment sexy ! Trouves-en plus ! »_

**-Ou alors un viol...Ça, j'aime bien. Et après je te tue, comme ça, tu souffres avant mais pas pendant. **

_« Un viol... Tu ne vas pas me casser en deux quand même, tu avais promis ! »_

**-Je sais pas, qu'est-ce qui a d'autre.**, Cloud ouvrit les yeux et recula un peu.

_« A partir de là, ça me plait plus. »_, Zack le vit et sortit le couteau.

**-Cloud ? L**e dénommé se retourna pour voir Zack au dessus de lui. La peur se lisait dans les yeux de Cloud.

**-Je...je voulais...**

**-Oui ? Que voulais-tu ? Je t'ai emmené ici, au Mont Nibel. C'est ce que tu voulais. Alors reste là !**, Zack lui planta le couteau dans la cuisse et Cloud cria sous la douleur. Avec une blessure à la jambe, il n'était plus en état de fuir. Il était perdu, seul avec un dieu de la souffrance.** Voilà, comme ça tu vas être un bon chien. Tu bouges pas, compris?** Cloud hocha vivement la tête à cause de la douleur qu'il avait à la cuisse, il était tendu et se retenait de crier en pleurant encore plus que tout à l'heure. Un bruit se fit entendre derrière Zack.

**-Zack, je viens t'empêcher de faire une grosse erreur.**

**-Angeal, pas encore !**, dit Zack en se retournant.

**-Tu risques de faire une énorme erreur Zack, tiens-tu à avoir des regrets ?**

**-...**

_« Qui est cet homme, j'èspère qu'il est gentil. » _

* * *

Ça sent les révélations que vous attendez (Je sais pas lesquelles mais elles vont y êtres). Et oui, dans celle là je fais pas mourir Cloud, je l'ai déjà tué deux fois dans une fic, ça va aller quand même. Je lui en fais suffisament baver comme ça au pauvre. Vous vous attendez quand même pas à ce que je le tue au moins? Bref, cette fic risque de toucher à sa fin dans 5 ou 4 chapitres (vous inquiètez pas ! J'en ai en réserve, ce n'est pas la dernière fic que je vais écrire!)

Allez, bisous et à plus !


	8. Chapter 8

Lunagarden : Et oui, Cloud est un psychopathophile !( j'invente des mots!) Mais bon, qui n'a jamais eu ce point de vue de Cloud à une époque (ou tout au long.) Dans mon cas c'est tout au long ! J'espère que je ne suis pas la seule à aimer ce côté de Cloud ! Angeal tombe toujours au moment critique pour Cloud ! C'est aussi un truc que j'aime bien faire : un Zack complètement con qui à pas toute sa tête. Bisous à toi aussi !

a.n'onyme : Tu m'en veux pas pour avoir coupé? Pour me faire pardonner j'ai fait un chapitre plus long que les autres! ;) Bref, c'est pas une histoire de réincarnation! (quoi que non!) Et oui, j'ai eu peur que la chasse à l'homme se termine un peu trop tôt pour vous alors j'ai fait de mon mieux pour la faire durer (ce qui n'est pas mon fort de faire durer les moments) Contente que les vidéos t'ont plus. Je sais pas si tu as regardé hugo délire comme je l'avait dit ou si tu le connaisit avant, mais bon, comme tu as vu le type se fait coupé deux doigts (je l'avais dit qu'il se faisait coupé des trucs!) mais bon, si tu as vu celui d'hugo délire, mais il a en à un autre: Wisterblower. Il commence avant et fini après le premier: après il y a les même évenements mais d'un autre point de vue (cette fois-ci il manque de se faire scier quelque chose d'autres, je ne spoil pas!) Et je suis toujours pas décidée à dire le nom de la première vidéo! C'est trop gênant!

Incarndu91 : Hey! Bon retour ! Contente que tu aimes les nouveaux chapitres ! Et oui, dur-dur pour Zack de réfléchir un peu.

* * *

Zack avait laissé Cloud pour regarder Angeal qui lui disait qu'il risquait de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterais.

**-Zack, ne le tue pas. Il n'est qu'un innocent !**, lui dit Angeal en s'approchant.

**-En quel honneur ? Les gens que je tue ne sont pas spécialement coupable. Pourquoi ça te gêne avec lui ? **

**-Zack...arrête ! Tu as déjà eu ta vengeance ! Maintenant ça suffit !**

**-Non ! Pourquoi m'arrêter à me venger d'une personne ? Je peux tuer ce que je veux !**

**-Zack ! Je t'en supplie ! Laisse-moi te parler ! Calme-toi, je veux que tu sois calme et que la vie de Cloud ne soit pas en danger pendant notre conversation !**, Zack réfléchit en regardant Cloud avec le couteau qu'il lui avait planté dans la cuisse. Le blond bougeait dans tout les sens avec les traits du visage faisant ressortir la douleur. Zack ne bougeait plus.

**-Très bien. Mais il restera là ! Il reste mon prisonnier même si je ne le tuerais pas...pour l'instant du moins.**

**-Merci Zack.**, Angeal s'approcha de Cloud et une fois à sa hauteur, il se mit à genou pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Il lisait dans le regard de Cloud toutes sortes d'émotions : la peur, la douleur physique et morale, la gratitude envers Angeal mais il ne percevait aucune onde de colère ou de haine.**, Dis-moi Cloud, l'histoire d'un démon t'intéresse-t-elle ?**, Zack regardait les deux, il ne disait rien, il savait ce que Angeal allait lui dire. Cloud se calma et les traits douloureux qu'il avait c'étaient effacés en regardant Angeal.**, Je vais considérer ça comme un oui. **

**-Hum-hum !**, affirma Cloud.

**-Bien, c'était un peu avant son emprisonnement...Il n'avait pas été jugé, ni rien d'autre...Il vivait...avec quelqu'un. Tu veux savoir son nom ?**, Cloud hocha la tête, serait-ce Vanille ?**, Son nom était : Tseng** (ta-dam ! Qui s'y était attendu ? Pour infirmation : je connais pas du tout Tseng …..et j'aime pas trop sa tête)

**-Tseng...**, souffla Cloud.**, C'était un gars de la justice ?**

**-Oui...tu en as entendu parler ?**

**-Vaguement...**

**-Bien, enfin bref. Ils vivaient ensemble, depuis un mois. Et...**

**Flash-back.**

**-Tu sais Zack.**, dit Tseng en se rapprochant de lui.

**-Hum ?**

**-J'ai abandonné la justice pour toi...Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour moi ?**

**-Hum...Que veux-tu ?**, lui demanda Zack en se retournant de la fenêtre où il regardait.

**-Des tas de choses...d'abord, j'aimerais...un esclave.**, Zack le regarda avec les yeux ronds. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ? Il avait parti de la justice, il ne pouvait pas souhaiter ça. Était-ce le fait qu'il lui apporte des morts chaque jour ? Ou parce qu'à la justice on lui apporter des prisonniers avec quoi il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, même les considérer comme des objets ? La justice était pire que lui...

**-Tseng ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Un esclave ? Tu es fou ?**, demanda Zack.

**-Zack, ça fait un mois qu'on sort ensemble, tu sors pour tuer, violer et faire des choses affreuses...alors épargner un humain de la mort et l'emmener ici, ce n'est pas grand chose. S'il te plaît...,** Zack le regarda, ce n'est pas grand chose, c'est vrai.

**-D'accord...que veux-tu d'autre ?**, demanda Zack, sérieux pour une fois.

**-Hum ? Je peux avoir tout ce que je veux ?**, demanda Tseng en s'approchant de la fenêtres suivit par les yeux de Zack.

**-Hum...oui.**, Tseng se retourna.

**-Vraiment tout ?!**

**-Oui, je viens de te le dire.**

**-Bien, je ne veux plus de l'esclave que tu devais m'offrir, il ne me seras plus d'aucune utilité.**

**-Alors ? Que veux-tu ?**

**-Eh bien...**, Tseng repassa à côté de Zack.**, J'aimerais...c'est dur à dire tu sais ?**

**-Non je ne sais pas, vu que je ne sais pas ce que c'est...**

**-Haha ! J'ai trouvé ! Tu écoutes ? Je ne me répéterais pas !**

**-Hum...Je l'ai promis après tout.**

**-J'aimerais qu'on me considère comme le plus fort des homme qui à réussi à arrêter...**

**-Oui ? Tu veux que j'attrape un criminel ? Tu veux revenir dans la justice ?**

**-Tu ne m'as pas laissé finir !**

**-Tu voulais pas finir.**, dit Zack en le regardant bouger et chercher des bricoles.

**-Bref, je veut être considéré comme l'homme le plus fort du monde qui a réussi à arrêter le ô grand démon Zack Fair !**, Zack écarquilla les yeux.

-**Hein ?!**

**-Enfin, je t'emmène à la justice, tu y restes jusqu'à ce qu'on t'enferme, on te mettra certainement dans une cellule...disons scéllé et...**

**-Tu es fou Tseng! Jamais je ne me laisserais pourrir dans une de ces merdes !**

**-Et après, je te libère...j'aurais malgré tout réussi à t'attraper. Après, on s'enfuit et des rumeurs apparaitront, comme par exemple : Après que Tseng, notre grand héros est capturé le démon Zack Fair et que le démon est était enfermé dans une cellule maudite, les deux ont miraculeusement disparu. Plus personne n'est en sécurité du démon, si seulement on aurait put retrouver Tseng ! Malheur à nous !**, Tseng rigola., S'il te plaît, tu me l'as promis.

**-Bien, mais après, on disparaît en laissant que quelques traces de nous !**

**-Exact !**, les deux rigolèrent et ils partirent en direction de la justice.

**Fin Flash-back**

**-Après, ils arrivèrent à la justice. Zack fut rendu et jugé. Sa peine fut la prison jusqu'à l'éternité.**

**-Et il rencontra mon ancêtre: Vanille.**

**-Moui.**

**Flash-back**

Zack était enfermé depuis deux jours attendant Tseng, la porte s'ouvrit enfin sur...une jeune fille de 18 ans.

**-Bonjour...,** il ne répondit rien.**, Je suis votre gardienne, Vanille Strife.**

**-Que sais-tu sur Tseng ? A-t-il parlé de moi ?**

**-Tseng ? Oh ! Lui...il a bien parlé de vous.**

**-Et qu'a-t-il dit ?**

**-Que...il vous a eu par ses propres moyens et que vous resterez ici pour toujours.**

**-Et qu'est qu'il est devenu.**

**-Oh, il est désormais très haut placé dans la justice.**

**-Je vois...Penses-tu qu'il tiendra longtemps ?**

**-Oh...euh non.**

**-Nous sommes donc du même avis !**

**-Allez-vous vous venger de lui ?**

**-Oui.**

**-Et comment ? Vous ne pouvez pas sortir.**

**-Une partie si. Je ne peux pas le tuer de mes propres mains directement...il va faire une merveilleuse rencontre avec la folie !,** il éclata de rire, Vanille de son côté ne comprenait pas. Cet homme allait sortir de lui pour rendre fou Mr. Tseng ?

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plut et les quelque révélation qu'il y avait aussi. Donc, voilà ce que je vous prévoisdans le prochain chapitre : comment Zack à réussi à tuer Tseng avec cet rencontre avec la folie (c'est aussi un sujet qui me passionne, la folie)et peut-êtres (ça dépend à quel vitesse je vais aller) les excuses de Zack envers quelques personnes.

En faîte, je me posais une question que je voulais vous poser parce que je pensais faire quelques petits changements: Est-ce que vous préférés quand on met plus de détail, enfin, plus de choses qui ne sont pas des dialogues dans le texte, comme je les écrit normalement : plus préciser, plus mettre des détails, c'est pas spécialement quelque chose en quoi je suis forte mais si vous préféréz quand c'est comme ça. Vu que je mets beaucoup de dialogue. Donc, dîtes-moi si vous préfériez. (Je pensais aussi faire plus de chapitres de cette taille à la place de que trois page.)

Bon, sur ce bisous et à plus !


	9. Chapter 9

Incarndu91 : J'espère que les réponses t'on plut dans ce cas. J'ai adoré ce que tu m'as dit et je ferais des chapitres plus longs la prochaine fois si ça te fait plaisir.

a.n'onyme : Je n'ai pas compris quand tu as dit Zack vas se la jouer façon yoshie. Yoshie la mère de Sachiko (Enfaite Sachiko ça veut dire enfant du bonheur en japonnais c'est ça?) ou le dinosaure vert dans mario (j'entends le fait qu'il lui fasse un cou de langue, l'expression)? J'espère que tu vas bien te marrer aussi. Prends ton temps pour les vidéos.

Lunagarden : Raaa ! Pauvre Tseng va (ma foi, je te comprends)

* * *

Zack n'arrêtait pas de bouger au fond de sa cellule. Il avait dit à Vanille qu'il allait juste faire un peu de magie et quitter son corps pour aller rendre fou Tseng. Elle n'avait donc plus posé de question et le regardait, ou plutôt l'entendait. Le voir était impossible vu comme il faisait noir à l'intérieur. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose de bizarre. Pourquoi Zack ferait du mal à Tseng? C'était une question qui traînait dans la tête de Vanille. Certes, il avait enfermé mais là...il a dut y avoir une arnaque.

**-Bon, Vanille, je risque de ne pas être là pendant un petit moment, reste sage.**, fut la seule chose qui lui dit.

**-D'accord...**, plus aucun bruit ne se fit entendre, à part celui d'un corps qui tombe, corps à moité mort. Elle se retrouva seule, avec une question dans la tête : est-ce qu'il prendra soin de ma future génération.

**-Tseng ! Tu vas me le payer!**, dit Zack en marchant...ou plutôt en volant. Il n'était plus qu'un concentré d'ectoplasme. A chaque fois qu'il passait à travers une personne, celle-ci risquait sa vie. Les chiens lui aboyait dessus. Ces apparitions n'était pas celles d'un poltergeist* mais elle pouvait quand même mettre tout le monde en alarme. Il n'y fit pas attention et se dirigea vers Tseng. Une fois qu'il arriva à son bureau avec écrit Tseng le héro. Il entra en passant à travers de la porte. Tseng était en train de regarder la vue qui s'offrait à lui.**, Tseng ?**, dit Zack en s'approchant et Tseng se retourna en équarquillant les yeux.

**-Z...z...zack...**

**-Moui ? **

**-Que veux-tu ? J'allais venir de libérer ! Retourne-s-y ! J'arrive mon amour !**, avait dit Tseng comme si il criait après un enfant.

**-Du calme, du calme. J'y suis toujours, mon corps y es. Je venais juste de voir. Ça va ?**

**-Oui et toi ?**, Tseng commençait à transpirer, il était le seul à pouvoir voir Zack. Si on le voyait, on le prendrait pour un fou.

**-Bien, tu es sûr que ça va, tu es tout pâle mon cher.**

**-Juste...qui peut te voir ?**

**-Que toi, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ?**

**-Si on me voit parler tout seul, je serais pris pour un fou ! Va-t-en s'il te plait !**, Zack se donna un air blessé et triste.

**-Oh Tseng, tu me déçois, j'ai fait tout ça pour toi !**, quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

**-Mr. Tseng, je peut entrer ?,** demanda quelqu'un à l'extérieur.

**-Hein ? Euh non !**, dit Tseng en paniquant.

**-A qui parlez vous ?**

**-Personne !**

**-Vous parlez tout seul monsieur, dois-je appeler le psy ?**, et merde! Il était dans une impasse ! Que pouvait-il faire ?

**-Non, non ! Ça va aller, le stress monte un peu.**, dit Tseng en transpirant encore plus, il allait devenir fou si ça continuait comme ça.

**-C'est faux Tseng, tu es fou et cinglé !**, dit Zack sur une voix séduisante.

**-La ferme!**, lui hurla Tseng.

**-Je n'ai rien dit Monsieur !**

**-Pas toi idiot ! Je parle à l'autre...**., houlà, il venait de se mettre dans la merde et ceux jusqu'au cou ! Comment pouvait-il se sortir de cette impasse ?

**-Qui ça l'autre ?**

**-Moi, dis-lui que je suis là, Tseng. Dis-lui que je suis juste à côté, mais que tu es le seul qui peut m'entendre ! Allez !**

**-Ta gueule je t'ai dit !**, re-hurla Tseng encore plus fort.

**-Tseng ? C'est Hojo. Je viens vous voir. Avec les caméras qui servent à surveiller votre bureau, il n'y a personne qui est dans votre bureau. Je pense que vous avez un grave problème, mon petit. Puis-je entrer ?**, Hojo ! Il ne manquait plus que lui ! Ça vie social était foutue !

**-T'es fier Zack ?! Par ta faute, je risque d'être concidéré comme fou! En une journée voilà ce qui se produit ! T'aurais pas pu rester dans ta putain de prison ?!**

**-Zack ? Zack Fair es toujours enfermé. Les caméras nous le montre ! Vous êtes fou !**, dit Hojo en entrant.

**-Oui t'es fou !**, reprit Zack.

**-Emmenez-le dans mon labo !**, dit Hojo. Des gardes s'approchèrent.**, Ne vous inquiètez pas, même les gens comme vous peuvent tomber dans la follie. Ce n'est rien !**

**-Non ! N'approchez pas ! Zack es là ! Juste à côtés de vous.**, dit Tseng en se collant contre la fenêtres.

**-N'importe quoi, un peu de repos vous fera du bien !,** Tseng les regarda tous une dernière fois, ensuite il regarda dehors. La fenêtres, c'était sa seule issue pour pas être fou !

**-Zack ? Pourquoi m'avoir fait sa ? Je serais venu te sauver ! Je le jure sur ma tête ! Mais, par ta faute, tu resteras enfermé pour l'éternité ! Nul aura le courage de te libérer ! Tu es un monstre ! Tout le monde a peur de toi ! Sale monstre pervers et psycopathe ! Dans cinqs cents tu y seras toujours ! Dans mille ans aussi ! Crève salaud !**, il courut vers la fenêtres et sauta cassant les carreaux.

**-Oh, on va me libérer Tseng et à ce moment là je te promets que je m'occuperais de cette personne...jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'énerve, évidemment...**, il rigola, pour Tseng, pour lui, pour le future.

**-Le patient était tellement fou qu'il c'est défenestré. Même lui ne pouvait pas tenir le coup. Les gens comme eux ne sont que des menteurs, je rentre.**, dit Hojo en repartant suivit des garde.

**-Oh, cet homme a toute à fait raison. Tu es fou Tseng.**, dit Zack en retournant à sa place.

**-Vous revoilà. Qu'avez vous fait de Mr Tseng ? Il va bien ?**

**-Il c'est défenestré cet homme était fou. Tu vas en entendre parler, cet homme est un menteur...**., elle asquiesca et se retourna. Elle avait peur pour ces descendants.

-**Hey, libère-moi et je te donne l'imortalité. Nous serons ensemble. **

**-Hein ?! Euh...**, elle s'approcha et il la colla contre les barreau en la tirant par le bras., Lâchez-moi !

**-Tu es damnée !**

**-Hein ? Non ! Je veut pas !**, elle retira son bras et partit pleurer dans un coin où Zack ne la voyait pas et ne l'entendait pas, ce fut...sa fin. Sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, elle était morte, comme ça dans un coin, en pleurant. Les raisons de sa mort furent nombreuses : la faim, la soif, la tristesse, la peur, la solidute mais elle avait comme même le sourire à sa mort, comme si elle était heureuse dans un autres endroit meilleur.

Fin Flashback.

**-Oui, je m'en souviens...il y avait un squelette dans un coin, tout petit.,** dit Cloud en se rappellant, elle dut avoir une fin horrible...mais l'après fin était sans doute mieux.

-**Bon, t'as enfin fini ton discourts à deux balles, Angeal ? Je peut en finir avec lui ? **

**-Non Zack ! Tseng et sûrement être en train de se retourner dans sa tombe !**

**-Dois-je te rappeller qu'il à quand même fait une chute de 99 étage ? Son corps à exploser contre le sol et même en avec tout ce qui en restait. On en pouvait pas faire un corps humain, comment veux-tu qu'il soit dans une tombe ?**, dit Zack en le regardant comme si il était stupide.

-Ce n'est qu'une expression ! Combien de fois tu nous à demandé d'avoir quelqu'un de mignon avec qui tu pourrais te confier ou qu'il pourrait te consoler !?

-Je n'était qu'un enfant à cette époque ! J'avais même pas cent ans !

-Et alors, regarde-le, il n'attends que ça, à se sentir en sécurité !

**-Et bah il a qu'à attendre la mort, je vais lui la donner !**, Zack s'approcha de Cloud.

**-Zack...je vous en supplie, pas ça...Je m'excuse, d'accord ? S'il vous plaît, pardonnez-moi ! Je vous laisserais tuer qui vous voulez, je ne dirais rien ! Je...ferais tout ce que vous voulez !**, dit Cloud en pleurs, comme si le prendre par les sentiments marcherais.

**-Tout ça pour pas mourir...tu est faible.,** dit Zack en soufflant.

**-Non...je veux rester avec vous ! C'est tout, je vous le jure!**, dit Cloud en le regardant dans les yeux.

**-Zack regarde ses yeux, est-ce que tu perçois le mensonge ? Parce que moi pas.**, dit Angeal. Zack regarda les yeux de Cloud, peut-être méritait-il une chance?

* * *

Et voilà, tout d'abord excusez-moi pour le retard, mais bon je viens d'avoir un ordi portable alors je serais certes plus rapide, mais il fallait que je fasse des installation puis bon ma mère viens de se trouver un petit-ami (grâce à lui pour l'ordi) alors voilà, j'espère que vous comprenez les petit problèmes de famille et que vous m'en voulait pas trop !

*Pour ce qui savent pas ceux qu'est un poltergeist, sa veut dire esprit frappeur en allemant, lors d'une apparition des objets volent, les verres éclatent, et des personnes peuvent être blessés par des chutes d'objets et des éclats de verre.

Allez, bisous, à plus !


	10. Chapter 10

a.n'onyme : Eh bah ça m'as bien fait rire quand j'ai reçu plusieurs review de suite par e-mail. Si j'ai bien suivi, dut à un problème avec un écran tactile, ma pauvre ! Bref, enfaite je regardé des prénoms et je suis tombée sur ça, alors c'est vrai que les producteurs sont de gros sadiques et j'ai jamais vu normalement les épisodes de pokémon de toute façon. Sinon c'est vrai que beaucoup de persos de final fantasy ont un problème aux niveau des sentiments, le mieux se serait Aque de kingdom hearts birth by sleep (remarque je ne sais pas si tu connais) Sinon, oui qui me ferait beaucoup de bien de parler de ça, avec quelqu'un (ma mère ne veut pas trop en parler pour l'instant, un de mes oncles c'est mariée avec une algérienne et il ne veut pas nous parler car on est pas musulmans et encore plus car je suis une fille et que je ne me voile pas à mon âge, ça fait mal ! Alors, les autres travaillent beaucoup et n'ont pas beaucoup de réseau, mes grands -parents me diront juste ' ne juge pas ta mère'' mes autres oncles ne sont pas au courant et mon père idem car mes parents sont pas encore divorcé-divoré. C'est très dûr à comprendre enfaite.) Quand au pourquoi les Strife ont était choisi, j'était en train d'appronfondire l'idée quand j'ai reçu le mails. Alors voilà, ta réponse et ici.

Incarndu91:Ça me rassure que tu aimes les chapitre étranges car avec moi tu risque t'en avoir. Et merci de ton soutien !

Lunagarden : Moui, ça à été dur d'écrire l'histoire de Vanille, surtout quand tu vois ton chien qui s'appelle comme ça et qui a sa tête toute chaude posée sur ta cuisse ! Mais, t'es pas décidée, tu as un petit problème avec Tseng.

* * *

La scène était un peu cliché, Cloud était toujours à terre térrifié. Zack le regardait avec un air de tueur psycopathe et Angeal essayait de convaincre le brun. Tout le monde était d'accord pour cette situation se termine ...mais pas de la même manière. Qui sait comment chacun voulait que ça prenne fin... Enfin, l'esprit le plus mystérieux c'était bien de celui de Zack. Tuer ou garder ? Une réponse que même lui ignorait. Ça faisait presque une heure qu'il avait emmené Cloud ici et que Angeal les avait rejoins. Son choix changerait son avenir entier: seul il se trouverait des alliers pour les tuer après, ou être avec lui pour toujours. Il avait dit à Tseng qu'il supporterait un humain et qu'il le tuerait une fois qu'il l'aurait énervé. Cloud était tellement mignon térrifié comme ça ! Mais il l'énervait! Il ne le pardonnerais pas comme ça, il allait devoir lui montrer qu'il tennait à rester avec sa belle personne. Il recula pour contourner Angeal et se rend devant Cloud qui gesticulait, il avait bien fait de le blesser à la cuisse.

**-Comme ça tu veux rester avec moi, Cloud ? Allez, prouve-le moi, fait-moi quelque chose que tu n'as jamais fait à personne, je ne sais pas...quelque chose de spécial...,** Cloud le regarda, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ? Quelque chose de spécial ? Il n'avait rien de spécial. A part ses cheveux et ses yeux, mais Zack n'était pas psychopathe au point de lui arracher les yeux et débile au point de lui raser les cheveux? Mais que voulait-il ?

**-Zack, je sais ce que tu veux exactement mais d'abord, tu devrais répondre à ses questions. Au moins, s'il meurt, il aura ses réponses. S'il reste avec toi, il te sera loyal. Vous deux êtes pareils à ce niveau là !**, dit Angeal en touchant son bras.

**-Hum...**, Zack réfléchit.**, Je lui accorde ce droit, mais la moindre erreur lui sera impardonable. Si une question est gênante ou mauvaise, il signera son arrêt de mort. Suis-je clair ?**, dit Zack, mais Cloud n'avait pas son mot à dire, Angeal et Zack choisissaient eux même de son sort, comme s'il était un enfant et que Angeal était son père qui le défendait devant un prof avec qui il avait accumulé plein de bêtisses.

**-Bien, Cloud, tu as le droit à autant de questions que tu veux, fait attention !**

**-D'accord ! J'aimerais savoir...Comment avez-vous rencontré Tseng?**, fut la première question qui est venu à l'esprit de Cloud.

**-Ceci est une question personnelle, ma vie privée ne te regarde pas Cloud.**, lui répondit séchemment Zack .

**-Excusez-moi...**

**-...**

**-Alors...Pourquoi...ce fut ma famille qui à été choisie ! On a rien fait à ce que je sache !**, Cloud avait augmanté le ton à la seconde phrase.

**-C'est vrai...vous n'avez rien faits...**, lui répondit Zack comme s'il avait mal entendu.

**-Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma première question !**, lui hurla Cloud, mais il rougit vite et dut retenir ses larmes quand il regarda le regard noir de Zack.**, Désolé...je voulais pas...**

**-Dois-je te rappeller que c'est ta vie qui est en jeu ? Elle est si insignifiante à tes yeux ?**, demanda Zack sur un ton noir, signe de menace. Cloud fit un 'non' de sa tête**. Sache que pour moi, elle l'es ! Donc ne t'avise plus jamais à reprendre ce ton avec moi.**

**-Ou...oui! Je voulais pas, je le jure !**, dit Cloud en se protégeant de ses bras.**, Je veux juste une réponse à cette question. **Zack souffla en croisant les bras.

-**Eh bien...elle c'est juste portée volontaire...c'est tout, elle avait été vue à parler toute seule...alors elle n'avait plus que ça. C'est tout.**, Zack hocha les épaule l'air de dire qu'il s'en foutait. Les larmes montérent aux yeux de Cloud...Elle a accepté d'elle-même...mais sa mort a été tellement tragique...Pourquoi l'avoir fait ?

**-Avec qui elle parlait quand elle était seule ?**, demande Cloud.

**-Bah elle était seule ! Avec qui tu veux qu'elle parle ?**

**-Je sais qu'il y avait quelqu'un ! Elle ne l'aurais pas fait ! **

**-Elle parlait au maire de la ville qui était caché derrière un arbre, car elle avait refusé une de ses propositions. Eh bah...t'es moins con que je pensais !**

**-Elle à donc était forcée. Comment l'avez vous su ?**

**-Le maire murmurait à quelqu'un, sans doute un ami et j'ai pu tout entendre, l'ouï des démons est comme même sacrément développé. Autres questions ?**, Cloud se mit à paniquer...non, il avait plus aucune question, plus rien pour retenir Zack de le tuer.

**-Euh...je...vous...**

**-Tu n'as plus de questions, c'est ça ?**

**-Si …...enfin...**

**-Non ?**

**-Oui...je n'ai plus rien.**, dit Cloud en baissant la tête

**-Eh bah c'est pas trop tôt ! Bon, allez donne-moi ma preuve !**

**-Je n'ai vraiment plus rien, je vous le jure...**

**-Je n'ai jamais dégrétté de vouloir quelque chose de''physique'' comme ça...ce que je veux, je sais que tu l'as...dépêche-toi avant que je ne te coupe la tête !,** Cloud se mit à implorer Angeal du regard, pensant que lui, il lui dirait. Mais Angeal ne regardait pas. Une idée le frappa.

**-Je ne vous donnerais rien de mon corps !**, dit Cloud comme si c'était une question d'honneur. Zack se dirigea vers lui avec ce sourire mauvais qui était encré dans la tête de Cloud.

**-Vraiment ?**, Zack lui enfonsa le couteau encore plus profond et le fit monter dans la cuisses de Cloud juste en l'avancant et sans le lever.**, Et maintenant ?**, Cloud se mit à crier, il ne pouvait pas répondre à Zack.** Réponds !**, il continua d'avancer le couteau. Mais Cloud ne pouvait pas répondre, il criait et avait trop mal.

**-Zack arrête!**, s'interposa Angeal mais Zack regardait toujours les yeux de Cloud qui était remplis de larmes, ils étaient fermés sous l'élan de la douleur pour les garder ouvert.

**-Arrêtez je vous en suplie !**, lui implora Cloud en prenant sa main et la poussa pour ne pas qu'il remonte plus haut dans sa cuisse.

**-Oh, tu veut faire le dur, Cloud ? Voyons voir qui a le plus de force, le flaiblard petit humain ou le puissant démon ? Je risque de gagner !,** les deux continuèrent à pousser chacun vers l'autre.

Qui allait gagner ? Cloud en pleurs ou Zack confiant ?

* * *

Bon, alors je sais que c'est temps-ci mes chapitres sont un peu plus longs et que là, il est redevenu court, mais bon, sinon ça aurait était une fin baclé comme je l'ai fait dans mes deux autres fics. Mais, bah je repars en vacance samedi (la plage en tout dernier!) et après je doit reprendre l'école (rentré en quatrième, pour mon plus grand malheur) alors voilà, vous allez devoir patienter a peu près deux semaine. Je sais que c'est mal placé surtout à ce moment de l'histoire. Mais je vous ai fais patienter pour le chapitre 9, sans raison vraiment valable (je devine que mes affaire perso et tout c'est pas valable) et que les vacances non plus d'ailleurs car je vous ai dit que j'ai un ordi portable mais je suis trop dessus au gout de ma famille et je vois rarement mes grand-parents et la mer alors j'en profite. Bref, j'espère que vous comprendrez.

Sur ceux, bye-bye !


	11. Chapter 11

Me revoilà ! Voici la onzième chapitres.

Lunagarden : Moui, c'est vrai que c'est injuste pour les deux, mais bon ! Faut pas avoir peur ! Je vais pas les faire souffrir les pauvres.

Incarndu91 : Je voulais pas rentrer si vite perso, mais bon. La voilà la suite, en espérant que ça convienne à tes attentes.

a.n'onyme : Tu me rassures au moins. C'est vrai qu'elle à beaucoup de boulot la pauvre, et en plus on lui refile ceux qui ont le plus de problèmes sentimentaux. Sinon, vraiment désolé, je sais que c'est pas très poli, mais il manque quelque chose après ton mail : ou par exemple. Je suis désolé mais bon, parler me ferait du bien, mon père ne me fait même plus confiance à cause de tout ça (mais il me parle comme même)! Merci au moins de t'être portée volontaire. Si tu préfères, mon e-mails est normalement sur mon profil ! Encore merci !

* * *

Ils étaient encore en haut de cette énorme montagne, Zack qui essayait toujours de remonter son couteau sur le corps de Cloud. A l'inverse, Cloud essayait de retirer ce même couteau qui était palnté dans sa cuisse et poussé par Zack. Il avait déjà pleuré la moitié des larmes de son corps. Angeal ne savait pas quoi faire, est-ce que la mort de Cloud redonnerait la raison à Zack ? Dans ce cas, il devrait regarder mourir le blond. Ou une fois que Cloud sera mort et son corps refroidi, Zack regrettera ? Il devait faire quelque chose ! Ou alors les deux devraient se débrouiller seuls ? Après tout, ce n'est pas son histoire.

**-Je vous en supplie ! Arrêtez !**, supplia Cloud. Sa voix résonnait à l'intérieur d'Angeal, comme si cette supplication était à double sens et qu'elle s'adressait à lui. Comme si ces paroles en cachaient d'autres : aidez-moi, je vous en supplie! Mais, il ne pouvait pas ! Il devait laisser faire les choses.

**-Tu tiendras pas longtemps Cloud. Abandonne et j'irais beaucoup plus vite, donc tu souffriras moins.**, lui dit Zack en le regardant malicieusement.

**-Non ! Je sais que vous allez arrêter ! Je vous en supplie, je vous suivrez partout ! Je ne vous quitterez jamais, je jure !**

**-Oh, ça me réjouit, mais c'est trop tard ! Tu vas crever, comme Tseng ! Comme Vanille ! **

**-Je sais que ce que Tseng vous aviez n'était pas normal, ni juste ! Mais les autres ne doivent pas souffrir pour les erreurs du passé ! C'était il y a 500 ans ! **

**-Qu'importe tant que la douleur y est ! Je veux juste te voir crever ! **

**-Zack...arrête...**, interviens Angeal., il a raison!, Zack ne l'écouta pas, continuant à pousser le couteau.

**-Qu'il me le prouve, qu'il me le prouve que j'ai une raison d'arrêter ! Ou au moins de diminuer.**

**-Il n'y est pour rien, laisse-le repartir Zack ! Il disparaîtra de ta vie à tout jamais après cela.**

**-Refusé !**, Zack n'avait pas quitté Cloud des yeux, comme si le regardait lui faisait penser qu'il lui dirais ce qu'il voulait. Zack avait déjà remonter le couteau jusqu'au bas vente de Cloud, juste un petit mouvement et il le tuait, enfin petit grand !**, Mais putain tu vas te décider !**

**-Zack, arrête, tu vas le regretter !**

**-Oh non, je compte rien regretter ! Jamais !**

**-Même quand tu tiendras dans tes mains son corps froid et inerte ? Son cadavre ! Mort par ta faute !**, Zack détourna la tête gardant les mains sur le couteau.

**-...**

**-Oui, il ne veux pas ça, il ne le mérite pas.**, Zack leva la tête sur le nuage noir au dessus de leur tête. Il risque d'y avoir de l'orage. Il reposa son regard sur Cloud, il poussait toujours du côté opposé.

**-Il y avait une condition à ce que je te laisse en vie, malheureusement tu ne l'as pas respectée ! C'est trop tard.**, Cloud leva la tête, il réfléchi et sans se dire de ce qui pourrait se passer après, il décida de sauter dans les bras du démon qui lui avait voler son âme. Il lui sauta dessus sans faire attention au couteau qui venait de lui transpercer la cuisse et embrassa son futur assassins. Qui d'ailleurs ne bougea pas. Une fois que Cloud fut essoufflé et à cause de la peur, et à cause des coups, et à cause du baiser tout court. Zack se leva pour regarder Cloud qui n'avait d'ailleurs plus la force de se lever. Il se baissa, l'orage se décida enfin à éclater, au dessus du mont, ils avaient une vue magnifique et qui effrayait le pauvre blondin. Zack attrapa fermement le couteau sous le regard apeuré de Cloud. D'un coup, il le ressortit en faisant gicler plein de sang sur lui et le visage de Cloud qui avait crié après la douleur qui lui avait été infligé. Zack jetta le couteau et il se mit à genoux sans regarder le blond, calant sa tête à côté de son cou, sur le même rocher ou Cloud était appuyé. La pluie se mit à tomber, un peu d'abord, puis à flots. Comme si les yeux de Zack étaient incapables de pleurer ses victimes et que le ciel avait décidé de les pleurer pour lui.

**-Zack...**

**-Je les ai tous tué ! Tous ces innocents...Ils étaient tellement nombreux...**

**-Tu es un démon...c'est normal...**

**-Non ! Pas autant de personnes ! Que par vengeance.**

**-C'est pas grave...**

**-J'ai essayé de te tuer, toi ! **

**-Chut, calme-toi, ce n'est pas grave...je ne t'en veux pas...**

**-Tu resteras avec moi, Cloud ? **

**-Promis, calme-toi.**, le blond déposa un léger baiser sur son front.

**-Embrasse-moi encore...s'il te plaît.**, Cloud respecta sa demande et regarda Angeal qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, mais qui souriait. Il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter pour son ex-élève, il était en sécurité avec le blond, il n'avait plus à se venger et il le savait maintenant. Il pouvait le laisser le laisser avec Cloud.

**-Prends-en soin.**, lui dit-il et il partit, laissant les deux autres ensemble en train de s'embrasser, de se cajoler, de pleurer.

**-Cloud...je me vengerais...**, dit Zack à l'oreille du blond.

**-Hein ?! Tu viens de dire que tu ne continuerais pas !**

**-Oui, mais je me vengerais ! De toutes les personne qui t'ont fait et te feront du mal. De toutes les personne qui ne croyent pas que je t'aime plus que tout.**

**-Hum...du moment que tu n'essaies pas de me tuer, je ferais ce que tu voudras, et même si tu essaierais à nouveau, je t'aimerais...**, ils restèrent comme ça pendant longtemps, avec l'orage et la pluie.

* * *

Et voilà, enfin une fin que j'apprécie un minimum (même si elle se révèle courte) et donc je suis plutôt fière en rapport à l'histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaît aussi. Là aussi je vais vous proposer un chapitres bonus même si je sais que vous attendez aussi celui de Cloud en enfer, mais je m'organise pas, et je demanderais un peu d'aide pour être plus rapide. Donc un peu de patience ça va arriver, s'il vous plaît, en plus avec la reprise des cours ça m'arrange moins.

Bref, après que j'aurais posté tout les chapitres bonus, va falloir que je vous propose autre chose, j'ai quelques idées et c'est vous qui allez choisir la prochaine, les résumets ne sont pas encore à jour mais je vais vous dire où j'ai pioché les idées et vous me direz si une vous intéresse, certaines sont plus avancées que d'autres et j'en ai enlevé certaines :

-Alors y'en a une qui m'est venu en regardant la pub de trésor kellogs, non ce n'est pas une histoire de cannibale et oui c'est sérieux, chacun ses idées. J'en ai parlé à quelqu'un et à ce qui paraît elle est super !

-L'autre m'est venue en écoutant une chanson : problème d'adulte de sexion d'assaut, ce qui est beaucoup plus développé et beaucoup plus belle. Si vous connaissez, vous devez déjà avoir quelque idée de ce que ça peut-être, je pense que celle-là serait plus facile à écrire.

-Ou alors vous me dîtes n'importe quoi que vous aimez et j'essaie.

Je sais que j'avais d'autres projet, comme je vous en avais déjà parlé, asile, et tout le reste mais bon, j'ai fait une crise de violence et d'angoisse (je sais à treize ans c'est pas normale) puis je me suis un peu fragilisé et beaucoup remise en question ces derniers temps à cause de certains événements. Alors comprenez que je préfère pas me lancer dans ce genre de sujet ces temps-ci, mais plus tard je vous ferez un bon truc.

Voilà tout ce que j'ai, sur ceux bye-bye !


End file.
